


Bons baisers d'Italie

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blaise is SO TIRED, Bohort is basically a Bond girl, Léodagan est Mr Bond James Bond, M/M, This is shamelessly inspired by the James Bond, and a very sexy one I must say
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Léodagan ne serait pas Léodagan s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de pimenter ses missions à son manière.
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Bons baisers d'Italie

« C’est vraiment une mission de merde. » grogna Léodagan.

À travers la vitre teintée de la voiture, il voyait défiler les rues milanaises. Sous la lumière des lampadaires, la foule devenait un flux d’or mouvant, éparpillé sur les trottoirs et les terrasses. C’était sans doute une belle ville à visiter pour ceux qui avaient le temps et l’envie de faire du tourisme ‒ lui n’avait ni l’un ni l’autre.

« _C’est une mission calme_. » fit la voix de Blaise à son oreille, distordue par les crissements du matériel numérique. « _Un truc tranquille pour te remettre progressivement dans le bain_. »

« C’est surtout une mission chiante. » Léodagan se renfonça dans le cuir de la banquette, bien conscient de la manière peu naturelle dont la peau de son ventre se tendait. La cellule médicale l’avait bien rafistolé, y avait pas à dire. Même pas une cicatrice. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu’on ne pouvait tout simplement pas effacer.

« _T’avais qu’à te tenir à carreau à Moscou. Et franchement, si tu veux mon avis_ _‒_ »

« Pas particulièrement, non. »

« _… Si tu veux mon avis, t’as bien de la chance d’avoir gardé ta place. C’était de la pure déconnade, ce que t’as fait là-bas_. »

Léodagan roula des yeux. « Oh, ça va. Je suis pas le seul dans le service à avoir fait sauter un bâtiment. »

« _Un bâtiment, nan. Toi, ton originalité, c’est que c’est des ambassades que tu fais sauter_. »

« Je l’ai fait _deux_ fois en vingt ans‒ »

« _Deux fois de plus que chaque agent en service. Et par une coïncidence phénoménale, c’était les deux fois où c’était un autre que moi qui gérais ta comm._ »

Léodagan resserra par automatisme ses boutons de manchette. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux, je suis pas le même homme quand c’est pas toi qui me supervise. »

« _Ouais, ben un jour tu vas me pousser à la démission et bon courage pour te faire sauver ton cul._ »

« Pas possible, t’as besoin de moi pour animer tes soirées. » Il jeta un coup d’œil par la vitre. « On est censés arriver bientôt, nan ? »

« _C’est la prochaine rue_. »

La voiture ralentit devant la haute façade blanche de l’hôtel Principe di Savoia, devant laquelle une armée de grooms était sur le qui-vive. Et pour cause : les voitures défilaient dans l’allée, toutes sombres et remarquablement chères. Tout un cortège de gens qui payaient le temps à prix d’or et pouvaient faire ou défaire la réputation d’un établissement. Les employés se fondaient en sourires et attentions, prêts à se saisir de vestes et manteaux.

Pourtant, malgré toute leur diligence, aucun d’entre eux ne sembla remarquer l’arme de service dissimulée sous son costume trois-pièces.

À l’intérieur, ça grouillait de monde. Hommes tirés à quatre épingles et femmes moulées dans des robes de grand couturier, serveurs invisibles qui promenaient des plateaux de champagne à travers la foule, agents de sécurité que Léodagan ne perdit pas de temps à repérer. La mission s’annonçait facile ; ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle le serait.

« _Le contact doit te retrouver au bar_. » dit Blaise. « _Une femme blonde, en robe verte, qui va te parler en français. Soit sympa, on a eu du mal à la convaincre de coopérer_. »

Léodagan trouva sans trop de mal le chemin du bar. Malgré le monde, l’ambiance y était plus feutrée. Des murs rouges, réhaussés de lampes d’or chaud. Sur l’un des tabourets, une jeune femme se tenait droite, le dos parfaitement rigide. Son maquillage soigné ne faisait rien pour cacher les regards nerveux qu’elle jetait en direction de la salle, les doigts crispés sur sa robe vert pâle.

 _Bingo_.

Léodagan se coula sur le tabouret à sa droite. Immédiatement, elle souffla en français : « C’est vous ? »

« Bien sûr, qui voulez-vous que ce soit d’autre ? » Il fit un signe au barman. « Un Delmonico. » puis, plus bas : « Un conseil, si vous voulez rester discrète, faudrait travailler un peu sur votre langage corporel. »

Elle retroussa nerveusement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. « Il faudra m’excuser, je n’ai pas l’habitude. Je suis scientifique, moi, pas… peu importe ce que vous êtes. »

Devant eux, le barman jonglait adroitement avec ses bouteilles. Le bruit de la glace qui s’entrechoquait contre le verre couvrit le murmure de la blonde : « Tenez, tout est dedans. » Léo réceptionna discrètement la clé USB qu’elle lui glissait dans la main. « Tout ce que j’ai pu trouver. Si vous voulez plus, il faudra demander ailleurs. »

« Sa Majesté vous remercie pour votre service. » grinça Léodagan. Du coin de l’œil, il la vit se lever hâtivement et traverser la pièce dans un bruissement de tissu qui ressemblait bien trop à une fuite.

Les civils. Si impressionnables.

Contrairement à elle, Léodagan savait comment éviter de se faire remarquer. Il fallait se fondre dans le décor. Prendre son temps, donner l’impression qu’on était là pour une raison tout à fait logique et innocente. Et par une bienheureuse coïncidence, dans ce cas-ci, ça signifiait rester au bar le temps de savourer le cocktail que le barman poussait vers lui dans un geste étudié.

Ce n’était pas qu’il aimait particulièrement l’oisiveté. On ne finissait pas avec son grade sans une certaine addiction à l’adrénaline. Il n’empêche que ces derniers temps, quand il n’était pas en train de faire sauter des ambassades, Léodagan se trouvait l’envie de profiter des petites choses. Surtout quand on les lui servait dans des bars hors de prix avec une torsade de citron.

S’il ne se connaissait pas mieux que ça, il dirait qu’il se faisait vieux.

« Vous vous êtes fait abandonner, on dirait. » résonna une voix à sa gauche. Léodagan tourna la tête pour découvrir un jeune homme adossé au bar, habillé d’un costume vert sombre qui semblait donner un nouveau sens à l’expression “aller comme un gant“. Ses cheveux bruns reflétaient les lumières chaudes du bar, tandis que ses lèvres s’étiraient en un sourire éclatant : « Ça arrive même aux meilleurs, visiblement. »

« Visiblement, oui. » répondit Léodagan par-dessus le bord de son verre. Le gin et le cognac piquaient sur sa langue. Il regarda le jeune homme s’avancer, son verre à la main, pour venir se glisser dans le siège à côté de lui.

« C’est surprenant, à vous voir, je n’aurais pas pensé que vous prendriez un Delmonico. On aurait pu s’attendre à un Old Fashioned. Ou bien un Manhattan. »

« Que voulez-vous. Je ne résiste pas à un bon cognac français. »

« Vous êtes Anglais, pourtant. Ça s’entend à votre accent. »

« Ma mère était française. Elle m’a donné le goût des bonnes choses. »

« Oh, je vois. » fit-il avec un sourire solaire. « Moi, je me contente d’un petit Vesper. » Ses longs doigts suivaient le cercle de l’arête de son verre vide. Un mouvement réfléchi, langoureux. Comme une caresse.

La rumeur courait dans le service que Léodagan était incapable de comprendre les sous-entendus. C’était faux. Il était juste bien plus intéressé par les hommes aux sourires pleins de promesses que par les remarques passives-agressives sur son modus operandi en mission.

« Resservez Monsieur. » lança Léodagan au barman.

Le sourire de l’homme s’élargit. « Je n’accepte pas de verres d’inconnu. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mhm. Mais si j’avais un nom, vous ne seriez pas un inconnu. »

Léodagan haussa un sourcil. « Je m’appelle Carmélide. Léodagan Carmélide. »

« Bohort. » offrit le jeune homme en retour. « Merci. » offrit-il avec un sourire au barman, qui déposa un verre orné d’une torsade de citron en face de lui.

Pour être franc, d’habitude, Léodagan évitait de courir après des gars qui avaient de toute évidence quinze ans de moins que lui. Du moins, tant que la mission ne l’exigeait pas. Mais ce soir, il se sentait d’humeur transgressive. Voilà ce qu’on récoltait, à lui confier des missions trop calmes.

Et puis, honnêtement, c’était plus Bohort qui lui courait après que lui qui courait après Bohort. Même si ça pouvait bien changer.

« Bohort ? Rien que Bohort ? » demanda-t-il, sans faire le moindre effort pour masquer le fait que ses yeux étaient résolument fixés sur la bouche de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage, au vu de la manière dont il se pencha vers lui, l’air conspirateur : « Je ne peux pas révéler tous mes secrets d’un coup, non ? »

« Tout dépend du nombre de secrets que vous avez. »

« Un nombre raisonnable. Rien de trop extravagant. Juste assez pour occuper une soirée. »

« J’suis curieux, maintenant. » fit Léodagan avant d’avaler une gorgée de son verre.

Bohort haussa un sourcil. « Allons, je ne vais pas me mettre à nu dès le premier soir, tout de même. »

 _Dommage_ , songea Léodagan.

Bohort vida son verre avec une rapidité surprenante, puis descendit de son tabouret avec une élégance qui l’était tout autant, vu le shot de vodka qu’il venait de s’enfiler. De sa poche de veston, il tira un stylo, qu’il employa prestement à griffonner une suite de chiffres sur le dos de la main de Léodagan. Le contact de ses longs doigts élégants fit courir un frisson le long de l’échine de l’espion. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Bohort leva un sourcil : « Vous me semblez être un homme intelligent. J’ai confiance en vos capacités de déduction. »

Ses doigts s’attardèrent quelques instants sur le bras de Léodagan. Il avait les yeux très noirs, remarqua ce dernier. Ça lui donnait un petit côté étrange. Indiscernable.

Léodagan adorait.

« J’espère vous revoir prochainement. » murmura Bohort, avant de tourner gracieusement les talons et de s’éloigner en direction de l’escalier de marbre de l’hôtel. Léodagan se permit de fixer quelques secondes sa silhouette élancée ‒ décidément, cette veste lui allait aussi bien de derrière que de devant (sans parler de ce pantalon). Au bout de sept secondes respectables de pelotage visuel, il se détourna pour aller se concentrer sur la suite de chiffres sur le dos de sa main.

« Blaise, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Il a marqué 433 sur mon bras. C’est forcément un code. »

La fatigue dans la voix de Blaise n’était sans doute pas uniquement due aux interférences de la comm lorsqu’il lui répondit : « _Une chambre d’hôtel, Léo. C’est un putain de numéro de chambre d’hôtel. »_

_Oh._

À sa décharge, Léodagan ne se rua pas vers l’ascenseur. Il se contenta d’y marcher rapidement. Et tapa impatiemment du pied face à la lenteur à laquelle il descendait les étages. Et finit par opter pour l’escalier parce que ça tardait trop.

Ce qui était sans doute une décision conne, parce que mine de rien, le quatrième étage, c’était tout de même un nombre de marches conséquent.

« _Dis, si t’as du mal à monter des marches à ton âge, est-ce que c’est bien indiqué de faire des galipettes ?_ »

« Le doc’ m’a recommandé de l’exercice, c’est pour mon bien. »

Et puis c’était pas si souvent que ça qu’il pouvait coucher avec des gens sans que ce soit un ordre de mission.

« _Le doc’ a recommandé que tu prennes ta retraite, oui_. »

« On prend pas sa retraite, dans notre profession. C’est elle qui nous prend. »

« _C’est ça, fait des phrases. On va faire comme si tu les avais pas piquées à M_. »

Léodagan décida de l’ignorer, au profit de sa recherche de la bonne chambre. Cet hôtel était tout de même sacrément grand. Lorsqu’il trouva enfin l’objet de sa quête, il toqua trois coups secs, sans doute un peu trop impatients.

La porte s’ouvrit sans un bruit. Léodagan entraperçut un éclair vert dans l’embrasure, avant d’être accueillit par la vue d’un Bohort débarrassé de son costume trois-pièces, un verre de champagne à la main, sa silhouette élégante parée d’une robe de chambre de soie émeraude. Les lampes jaunes de la chambre faisaient luir sa peau comme de l’or.

« Heureux de voir que l’énigme ne vous a pas posé trop de difficultés. » déclara le jeune homme, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur lambrissé. « Je savais que vous ne me feriez pas attendre trop longtemps. »

Léodagan dut détacher ses yeux du triangle de peau dévoilé par le col de la robe de chambre : « Je m’en voudrait de décevoir. »

« _Sans moi, tu serais même pas là._ » grésilla la voix de Blaise à son oreille. 

Si Bohort n’était pas juste en face de lui, Léodagan se serait permis de rembarrer son collègue proprement. Mais la situation demandait des répliques plus insidieuses.

« _Léo, si tu coupes cette comm, j’t’e jure que j’envoie le RAID te chercher par la peau du c_ _‒_ »

La voix du superviseur s’interrompit subitement, tandis que Léodagan baissait la main de son oreillette désormais silencieuse. Pour Bohort, ce n’était qu’un geste innocent visant à retrousser une de ses boucles noires. Pour Blaise, c’était une indication assez claire de l’endroit où il pouvait se fourrer ses commentaires.

« J’adorerais reprendre notre petite conversation d’en bas. » lança Léodagan. « Où en étions-nous ? »

« Vous alliez m’embrasser. » répondit Bohort avant de vider sa flûte de champagne. Le mouvement mettait en valeur l’arc de sa gorge ; bordel, Léodagan en avant vu, des jolis garçons, au cours de sa carrière, et aucun n’arrivait à la cheville de celui-là.

« Ah bon ? » murmura-t-il.

Bohort était tout proche, d’un coup. Ses yeux noirs semblaient occulter les lumières de la chambre, tandis qu’il glissait lentement son index sous le menton de Léodagan. « Oui, vous étiez sur le point. » souffla-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Malgré leur douceur, ses lèvres étaient assurées et voraces. Léodagan releva la tête pour approfondir l’angle, tandis que deux mains décidées se glissaient dans son dos, puis bas, plus bas. Il pouvait sentir des effluves d’alcool et d’eau de Cologne sur sa peau, là où la robe de chambre glissait pour découvrir la chair à nu.

« Vous allez droit au but. » souffla Léodagan avant qu’une morsure à la lèvre ne lui enlève la capacité de parler. 

Bohort laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « À quoi bon jouer les faux-semblants ? L’issue est inévitable. »

« Vous avez sacrément confiance en vous. »

« Bien sûr. Et pour cause. Je savais que vous alliez finir ici dès l’instant où j’ai posé les yeux sur vous. » murmura-t-il à l’oreille de Léodagan avant de le pousser vers l’arrière.

Léodagan sentit le lit rencontrer le creux de ses genoux. La chute fut douce et inévitable. Le corps de Bohort était lourd et chaud au-dessus du sien, tandis que la robe de chambre émeraude glissait enfin totalement. Ses doigts agiles s’attaquèrent à sa ceinture tandis qu’une langue audacieuse suivait l’arc de sa gorge, jusqu’au creux de la clavicule. Un ou deux boutons durent sauter dans l’urgence de la situation. Léodagan n’en avait pas grand-chose à foutre. Il mettrait ça sur ses frais professionnels, s’il y pensait. Probablement pas.

Bohort embrassait avec la force d’une morsure, chaud et vif et incroyablement vicieux. Il avait glissé un genou entre les jambes de Léodagan et semblait bien trop conscient de l’effet que ses mouvements lents et calculés avaient sur ce dernier.

« Vous êtes trop habillé, Monsieur Carmélide. Heureusement que je ne m’en vexe pas. »

« Si vous m’laissiez assez d’espace pour retirer ma chemise, aussi… » marmonna Léodagan.

Le rire de Bohort résonna comme un secret à son oreille, une douceur rendue rauque par leur proximité. « Dépêchez-vous, alors. »

La veste de Léodagan finit sur le sol, bientôt suivie de sa chemise, puis du reste. Si Bohort remarqua le pli étrange qui trahissait la présence de son arme de service, il n’en souffla pas un mot, préférant plaquer ses épaules contre le lit et ravager sa gorge.

« Vous êtes du genre agressif, vous, nan ? » souffla Léodagan entre un gémissement et un hoquet. La peau de Bohort brûlait sous ses doigts, le roulement des muscles, le battement du pouls, la courbe des épaules.

« Et vous, vous êtes plutôt du genre à subir, je me trompe ? » lui répondit le jeune homme avant de s’appliquer à retracer du bout de la langue les contours de son torse, de plus en plus bas.

« Subir, c’est‒ Bordel de merde ‒ c’est seulement avec les mecs qui savent pas ce qu’y foutent. »

« Oh, sur ce point-là, je vous rassure. » murmura Bohort juste au-dessus de son nombril. « Vous n’avez rien à craindre. »

Ouais. Ouais, Léodagan voulait bien le croire.

* * *

Léodagan ouvrit les yeux d’un coup.

On chopait des réflexes, à la longue, dans le métier. Se réveiller promptement était l’un d’entre eux. Même si, en l’occurrence, ici, ça arrivait un peu trop tard.

Léodagan était seul dans la chambre, ses vêtements encore abandonnés à leur triste sort sur le sol, et les mains attachées au lit par une solide paire de menottes en acier inoxydable.

Une lumière rouge filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés, avec juste assez de clarté pour illuminer une carte de visite délicatement posée sur l’oreiller vide à côté de lui. En tordant la nuque, il arriva à distinguer ce qui était écrit dans une écriture élégante qu’il n’avait aucun mal à attribuer à Bohort.

_« Mon cher,_

_J’ai pris la liberté de vous débarrasser du port USB qui encombrait vos poches. Si vous souhaitez le récupérer, dites à vos supérieurs que je suis ouvert à la négociation._

_Bons baisers d’Italie,_

_B._

_PS : Ne prenez rien de tout ceci personnellement : j’ai passé une très bonne soirée en votre compagnie. J’ose espérer que nous nous reverrons. »_

La tête de Léodagan retomba lourdement sur l’oreiller. Bordel. Il s’était fait avoir comme un bleu. Sur son cou, il pouvait sentir un collier de suçon picoter faiblement. Bohort avait pris soin de le marquer de ses couleurs. Il n’arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

Un rire remonta le long de sa gorge. Restait plus qu’à attendre que Blaise envoie le RAID. Et à espérer que les gars du service ne se foutraient pas trop de sa gueule.


End file.
